


Cicatrice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life, flash-fic collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic con protagonista Harry Potter.
Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035090
Kudos: 1





	1. Squarta

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.  
> Prompt: “È una bella prigione, il mondo.” WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

Squarta

La luce della luna illuminava Privet Drive, invadendo il giardino del numero quattro.

Nell’erba spiccava un grosso bulldog, intento ad abbaiare ad un albero, su cui cercava inutilmente di arrampicarsi.

Harry lo guardava, nascosto su un ramo. Si strinse le braccia al petto, i vestiti gli andavano larghi ed erano leggeri. Tremava vistosamente per il freddo e il suo corpo, compreso il suo viso, era segnato dai lividi dovuti a percosse date con un bastone.

La sua maglietta aveva dei buchi dovuti a dei morsi di un cane e riusciva a tenere i pantaloni sollevati solo grazie ad una cintura a cui erano stati aggiunti dei buchi.

Sparta abbaiava furiosamente, la bava alla bocca.

La sua chiostra di denti era ben visibile nell’oscurità.

Harry ingoiò un singhiozzò, le sue guance erano umide di lacrime.

< Se solo i miei non fossero morti in quell’incidente d’auto adesso avrei una casa a cui tornare >. Starnutì rumorosamente, i suoi occhiali già storti gli ricaddero di lato sul viso.

Una delle due lenti tonde era incrinata.

< Non posso andare da nessuna parte. Non c’è un posto dove scappare >. Il sangue si era rappreso sul suo labbro. < Dovrò vivere con i miei zii e ‘zia Marge’ per tutta la vita >.

Riusciva a intravedere Dudley che dormiva nel letto nella propria stanza attraverso le grandi finestre.

“È una bella prigione, il mondo” gemette.


	2. Salda amicizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione è l’amica più cara per Harry.  
> Scritta per PAROLANDO di WW.  
> Prompt: Mani, Vetrina, Stella e Lavoro!

Salda amicizia

Hermione si sporse in avanti e afferrò le _mani_ di Harry nelle proprie, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Lo so che non sei stato tu a mettere il tuo nome nel calice di fuoco” disse gentilmente.

Harry distolse lo sguardo. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano liquidi dietro gli occhiali tondi.

“Io non voglio essere un eroe immortale, non voglio essere ricordato. Io voglio essere Harry, solo Harry. Almeno per una volta” gemette.

Hermione gli rispose: “Lo so”.

Potter sospirò.

“Mi sento sempre come se fossi in _vetrina_. Gli altri sanno quello che mi riguarda meglio di me!

Sono stanco di essere famoso perché ho una cicatrice sulla fronte a testimoniare che Voldemort ha distrutto tutta la mia famiglia” gemette.

Hermione lo abbracciò.

“Harry, non puoi impedire alla _stella_ più fulgida di brillare.

Tu non sei ricordato per le tragedie della tua vita, non da chi conta davvero e ha un cervello.

Tu sei ricordato perché hai coraggio e sei buono” gli disse.

Harry fece un sorriso amaro.

< Vorrei che Ron fosse ancora accanto a me, invece ha cominciato a pensarla come gli altri > pensò.

“Tu sei speciale. Insomma, sei un genio” le ricordò.

Hermione gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Devo esserlo. Il mio _lavoro_ è di tenerti vivo. Senza un sistema intorno a lei una stella si perde” gli rispose.


	3. Ambiguità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> C'erano volte dove Severus era accecato dalla bellezza di Harry e il suo cervello diventava così gelatina che diceva delle cose che mai avrebbe dovuto dire.

Ambiguità

“Potter, posso sapere perché mi sta fissando?” domandò Severus.

< Odio sentire i suoi occhi su di me. Sono dannatamente perfetti e… Con il tempo mi sto rendendo conto che è meno somigliante al padre di quanto si pensi.

Ha il viso tondo, liscio. Nonostante il suo corpo sia muscoloso, resta sempre così delicato >. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso, mentre il suo naso aguzzo fremeva.

“Mi dispiace professore. Semplicemente la trovo interessante quando è così accorto” disse Harry.

“Vuoi imparare qualche altro trucco del ‘Principe mezzosangue?’” gli chiese Piton.

Harry ridacchiò.

Piton pensò: < Dannazione! Non mi ero accorto fosse così ambiguo. 

Odio che il mio cervello si faccia accecare dalle fattezze di Potter, tramutandosi in una gelatina che mi porta a dire cose non dovrei ‘mai’ dire >.


	4. La forza dell’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #5 (13/04 – 19/04)  
> Prompt: L5) Slash  
> Coppia: Drarry

La forza dell’amore

Harry posò la testa sulla spalla di Draco e sbadigliò sonoramente, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti ancora male la cicatrice?” domandò l’amante, accarezzandogli la mano.

Harry piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“No, ultimamente mi sta lasciando in pace”.

Draco gli mormorò: “Ancora non ci credo che ‘lui’ non ci sia più. Se tu non fossi stato così coraggioso…”.

“Parli sempre come se fossi io l’unico coraggioso della coppia” borbottò Potter.

Draco sospirò.

“Perché è così. Tu mi hai salvato dall’Ardemonio. Tu hai sconfitto Tu-sai-chi” gli ricordò.

Harry riaprì gli occhi. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

“Se tu non mi avessi ridato la bacchetta non avrei mai potuto vincere. Se tu mi avessi venduto a Bellatrix, la mia avventura sarebbe finita fin troppo presto”.

Draco si piegò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Quello non è coraggio. Semplicemente non posso vivere senza di te”.

“L’amore è la più alta forma di coraggio” gli rispose Harry, accarezzandogli il viso.


	5. Sposerai mia sorella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry/Ron (Brotp)  
> "Qualcosa non va ..."

Sposerai mia sorella

Ron si sedette sul divanetto sfondato accanto ad Harry e gli porse una tazza di the.

“Come ti senti?” domandò.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò: “Bene”.

Ron corrugò la fronte.

“So che mia madre ultimamente ci sta facendo lavorare tanto in casa. Quindi se ti senti stanco io lo capisco” sussurrò.

< Credo che i preparativi per il matrimonio siano solo una scusa per impedirci di scappare anche quando la traccia sarà scomparsa > pensò.

Harry afferrò la tazza di the e vi soffiò di sopra.

“Andiamo. Cosa c’è? Qualcosa non va…” lo spronò Ron.

Harry sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza e mormorò.

“Cosa te lo fa credere?” bisbigliò.

Ron si posò le mani sulle ginocchia, rispondendogli: “Ti conosco da quando eravamo bambini”.

Potter chiuse gli occhi.

“Ho lasciato Ginny perché era troppo pericoloso per lei con la promessa a me stesso che sarei tornato al suo fianco alla fine di tutto.

Però… è così difficile! Lei è lì, mi guarda e vedo che soffre a causa mia.

Non dovrei dirlo a te che sei suo fratello” gemette.

“Ammetto che sono geloso della mia sorellina” sussurrò Ron. Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, rischiando di fargli rovesciare il tè. “Però con te è diverso. Sono qui se hai bisogno di confidarti. Ti aiuterò a resistere, ma guai a te se sconfitto Tu-sai-Chi non la sposi”.

“Promesso che lo farò” gli disse Harry, sorridendogli.


	6. Tentazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry/Ginny   
> "Baciami".

Tentazione

“Baciami” sussurrò Ginny con un filo di fiato.

Harry le stava sollevando la cerniera del vestito, guardandole la schiena pallida e liscia. Si fermò, con la mano tremante, e l’allontanò.

“Ginny…”. La voce gli tremò e deglutì rumorosamente.

La giovane raccolse i capelli rossi con una mano e si voltò. Si sporse e Harry s’irrigidì, scorgendo il decolté di lei, distolse lo sguardo sentendo il respiro di lei sulla pelle.

“Lo sai che non posso…” mormorò Harry.

Ginny gli accarezzò il braccio e lo guardò ritrarsi. “Harry…” lo chiamò.

Lo guardò lasciare la stanza, correndo a passo veloce col capo chino.

Harry si raddrizzò gli occhiali tondi, i suoi occhi color smeraldo erano liquidi.


	7. Alla fine della guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry/Ginny   
> "Posso baciarti?"  
> Seguito di: Tentazione  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2UXLFnuZmQ; ◤Nightcore◢ ↬ Monster [lyrics | REMIX].

Alla fine della guerra

Harry guardava la bacchetta di Sambuco, rigirandosela tra le mani.

< A quanto pare provando a distruggerla darei vita ad una terribile esplosione. Devo trovare un modo per diminuire il suo potere man mano.

Non voglia finisca nelle mani sbagliate. Anche se la guerra è finita, ormai conosco l’animo umano.

Ci saranno sempre nuovi signori oscuri pronti ad uccidere solo per potere ed immortalità > rifletteva, seduto su una sedia vicino alla finestra.

Alzò lo sguardo e rimase folgorato a vedere Ginny entrare nella stanza. La ragazza indossava un vestito color pastello.

“Ginny” disse alzandosi di colpo.

Ginny lo notò e gli fece un sorriso impacciato, aveva gli occhi rossi.

“Mamma sta organizzando il fune-funera… funerale di…” esalò.

Harry accorse e la strinse tra le braccia, cullandosela contro.

Ginny scoppiò a piangere, posando la testa sul suo petto.

Harry le accarezzò la testa delicatamente, la bacchetta nuovamente al suo fianco. Le accarezzò il viso e la guardò in viso.

“Aiuterò io ‘Molly’” promise.

Ginny gli accarezzò le labbra. “Posso baciarti?” domandò con un filo di voce.

< Ho bisogno di sentirti vicino, amore > pensò.

Harry le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Appena starai meglio, tesoro. Però sono qui, mi occupo io di te. Non ti lascerò mai più, te lo prometto, qualsiasi cosa succeda” promise. < Anche dovesse tornarmi a fare male la cicatrice > pensò.


	8. Bacio agognato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6954fz6OcQ; Nightcore - JOLT.  
> Seguito di: Alla fine della guerra  
> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: “Baciami. Adesso."

Bacio agognato

“Baciami. Adesso” ordinò Ginny, ritta in piedi davanti ad Harry.

Quest’ultimo batté le palpebre un paio di volte, guardando la fidanzata davanti a lui. Indossava ancora la divisa della squadra agonistica di Quiddich.

“Ginny…” mormorò Potter.

Ginny lo afferrò per la camicia e lo trasse a sé, avvicinandolo. “Baciami” disse lentamente, scandendo bene la parola.

Harry guardò ipnotizzato le labbra di lei che si muovevano, erano color ciliegia e brillavano lucide alla luce. Chiuse gli occhi e, rosso in volto, la baciò.

Ginny si sporse, facendo aderire il petto contro di lui, continuando a tenerlo stretto per il vestito. Approfondì il bacio e lo sentì mugolare, intrecciò la sua lingua a quella di Potter.

Harry respirava dalle narici, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Weasley stava sulle punte dei piedi.

< Sono sopravvissuta solo per questo. O forse è il mio motivo di vita da quel giorno in cui, da bambina, ti vidi sfrecciarmi davanti in stazione > pensò.


End file.
